Welcome to Class Zero
by rwarzors093
Summary: The Elite class of Presterium Suzaku is excited in having two new members to join their ranks. Rem's certainly excited, but Machina's worried about joining this special division.


I started this last May 20, and I managed to finish this just now. WOW. Talk about procrastination.

It's been a while since I last submitted something, I've been leaving a few accounts inactive for sometime due to the fact that I'm being kept busy with college stuff.

They finally got the names done. This was something that I wanted to make sure before I wanted to complete this.

The FF-TYPE 0 community is quickly expanding, hooray! Back when it was still Agito, I'd only see two or three stories when I searched in this category. :D

This story is dedicated to Yuki Minamoto who is such a sweet heart. Thank you for that fanfiction dedication! This is for you :)

-hope you guys don't mind that I used some Japanese honorifics to some characters. ^_^''-

* * *

><p>"Whoa, another one just hatched!" a young, blond-man exclaimed his delight in seeing a new baby chocobo emerge from its shell in the chocobo stables.<p>

"Well if it isn't Ace. What brings you here?" Ace turned around to see who came; it was a friend of his.

"Izana," he smiled at the familiar face and called out his name. The said friend approached the stable where Ace was.

"Wow. I never thought you'd ditch class just to see these guys."

Ace laughed off his speculation. "That just wouldn't be right, now would it? I didn't skip class. Arecia-sensei just gave me an errand."

Izana looked at the chocobos, and then to Ace while raising a brow. "To check these out?" he pointed a finger to a chocobo. "Don't worry, I monitor them every day by hour intervals." The youngster shook his head, implying to him that he got the wrong notion.

"I'm actually waiting for the two new recruits for Class Zero."

"Class Zero huh?" Izana said the words full of curiosity.

* * *

><p>Wrapping up his lecture, Kurasame closed his book and turned his eyes towards to his students"…That's it for today. I'll leave you in the hands of your president."<p>

"Thank you sensei"

"Class Zero's weekly meeting will now start." Queen stepped up to the centre area and stood up in the instructor's table and started to take on the president-like persona, fixing her glasses and carefully observing her polite-yet-strict tone to her manner of speech. "First on the agenda, there are two new students to join us in the group. Kurasame-sensei has tasked me to introduce you to the new transfers recommended to join our class…" Jack raised an arm almost immediately after hearing about the new students, not letting Queen to finish what she was about to say.

"What is it?"

"Gender?"

"One female and one male", Queen responded directly.

Nine, who was sitting beside Jack, suddenly spoke his thoughts out loud. "I'll show them a good 'ol fashioned welcoming party!" He elbowed the said seatmate with a smirk on his face. "You want in Jack?"

Jack fixed his hair up to the back and wore a mischievous expression matching Nine's. "Why of course. How can I possibly refuse to introduce myself to a lady?" Queen's annoyed expression was beginning to show while they were talking about their little planning.

"Please observe proper behavior and help them feel at-ease from this day onwards," she glared at the pair who was still busy chatting with each other. "I'll be keeping my eyes on the both of you in particular, so please refrain from doing anything rash. I'll make sure to deal matters with my own hands if I ever hear you two misbehaving."

Feeling defeated, Nine could only grunt in frustration mumbling 'miss goody two-shoes' while Jack was busy sighing in admiration. "Ah, Queen's beauty is so breath-taking. Now if she would only allow me to date her…"

"Jack, are dates and girls all you ever think about?" From his back, a lassie with braids voiced her question in some child-like manner.

"We can't do anything about that, can we now Cinque?" her silver-haired seatmate answered in a commentary. "After all, what else would you expect from a narcissistic guy like him?" Cinque widened her eyes, like she just discovered some unknown fact. "Oh, that must mean you're gay. Really Jack? I should tell Moglin about this…"

"Seven and Cinque, you're too cruel. Ladies should say more… delicate things."

"Really?" Seven turned to the other side and called out to someone. "Sice! Jack said you're better off wearing boxers." A woman who was fixing her raggedly torn mantle in her seat cross-legged responded with a raise of her brow. "Did you say something, punk?"

"Seven, that wasn't what I was trying to say—"

Cinque danced with her moogle, cheering on Sice."Moglin agrees!"

"Against the odds, aren't you mister suave?" Seven chuckled.

Jack couldn't say a single thing. But instead of feeling depressed, he leaned on the table with both hands cupped on his face, giving out a dreamy sigh. "I've been lectured and reprimanded by Queen, Sice, Cinque and Seven; this day couldn't get any better." Nine stared at the former like he was some sort of idiot.

"Are you 'M' or something dude?"

* * *

><p>On other seats, Eight was observing the other side of the room. "They're surprisingly energetic today, huh?" Trey, who was sitting beside him reading a paperback, nodded his head.<p>

"I think it's a good thing."

"You think so?" Eight asked, surprised at his remark. It wasn't very often that he'd get to talk with the archer, but he knew he was nice. He had a cool vibe around him.

"I mean, everyone's been so worked up on studying and training. It's good to have a laugh or two once in a while," he closed his book and leaned back on his chair. "The Academy has high expectations for the students, and specifically those belonging to this class so pressure is quite typical. Sometimes, it's hard to cope up. This is why I think that times like these are a big help to ease tension."

The red-head approved of his answer without second thought. Being a student of Class Zero meant you are acknowledged of being a really talented individual; having been personally appointed by Headmaster Khalia Chival himself meant a lot to them, but as Trey said earlier, it was also sort of suffocating with all the things expected from you. Presterium Suzaku's Academy was renowned all throughout Rubrum, Orience even. And of all the divisions of the school, they were the elites.

Eight took notice of the book laid out on Trey's front. "What're you reading?"

"This?" he picked it up. "A collection of stories in the form of poetry. It's a book titled 'Loveless'."

"I'm not a big fan of books but, is it good? I'm just curious. You've been reading that for the past few days now." Trey lit his eyes up in glee and was more than happy to tell Eight about the whole content of the novel.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see the newcomers," a red-headed lass shared her excitement to her seatmate. The said seatmate smiled. "Me too. I wonder what they're like." She continued to polish her musical instrument in hand with a cloth.<p>

"Deuce, Cater."

"Oh, King?" the girls asked in unison.

King looked around the room, then faced the two girls. "Has any of you seen Ace?"

Cater placed a hand on her chin, then looked up to face King. "I remember Ace telling me he went out for something that 'mother' asked him to do."

"Must be about the new kids," King muttered. He sat down in a chair just in front of them with his back leaned on their front desk. "Guess I won't have to worry about bringing them here."

There was silence for a brief moment, until the one named Deuce came up with a random topic to discuss.

"Say King-san," she called his attention. "Your weapon of choice is a pistol, right?"

The man smiled. "Pistols. Dual pistols. Why'd you ask?"

Deuce stared at her flute. "And Cater has a gun. Mine's got to be the oddest here huh?"

King and Cater laughed. "Ace uses cards; Eight has his punches and kicks. How are those any different from yours?"

"Mine doesn't do much except for blowing in a hole to make some noise."

King placed a hand over her head and ruffled her hair. "But you know, your music gives us some light feeling, something soothing and relaxing."

Cater nodded. "The sounds you make are really pleasant to the ears Deuce, it makes me want to burst out into some song!" Hearing those praises made Deuce blush.

"Y-you're exaggerating…"

"Speaking of Ace, have you talked to him today?" hearing that name, Deuce quickly moved her eyes away from her flute and then to Cater who had this evil smirk on her face, as if she was scheming something.

"H-HEY! Don't go changing the topic so suddenly! You might give King-san the wrong idea-" ,much to Deuce's dismay, King was already lending his ears to Cater.

"King-san!", she could only try to protest in a weak and shy voice as she tried to restrain from blushing too hard.

* * *

><p>"So the Headmaster just appointed two new members for your class?"<p>

Ace nodded, but eyes were still glued to the feathered creatures that were prancing around the stables; they fascinated him so much that he'd just respond to Izana's questions without looking at him, not that he, Izana, really minded though.

"From what I've heard, the both of them have displayed outstanding records from their respective classes. They surely must have great potential to get the headmaster's attention, getting transfers in the middle of the semester rarely happen." A baby chocobo slowly squeezed its way outside the stable fences, but Izana quickly noticed this and gently caught the chick in his hands.

"You really like chocobos, huh?" Izana just smiled at Ace's remark.

"By the way, do you know the names of the new kids?"

"Oh that's right. They were Tokimiya Rem and—"

Izana looked shocked. "Did you just say…Rem? Tokimiya **Rem**?"

"y-yeah. You know her?"

"Do I **know** her?," Izana chuckled. "That girl is my younger brother's childhood sweetheart."

"You have a brother?"

Izana nodded. "He's in the same academy. So if his little lady is part of your team then that must mean—" before he got to finish his sentence, a girl bumped into him. Literally.

"What did you say? Machina's in a relationship right now? Why didn't you tell me? How come **HE** didn't tell me? How come I didn't know any of the details?" the girl said all the questions in a single breath. When Izana looked at her face, she was frowning. He couldn't help but laugh.

Izana ruffled the girl's hair. "You're just too dense to notice Rem. The both of you, that is. And a piece of advice: when you're eavesdropping, make sure to listen carefully to every word and don't leave any detail behind. It's useful for practicing reconnaissance missions. "

Rem took notice of Ace and his red mantle and almost immediately became embarrassed. She alertly but timidly stood up and fixed herself.

"Uh..uhm, n-nice to meet you! My name is Tokimiya Rem, one of the transferees to Class Zero. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you." She curtly gave a bow. Ace and Izana looked at each other for a brief moment and chuckled.

Ace did the same bent his body ninety-degrees to return the greeting. "My name's Ace. The pleasure's all mine, Rem. I hope we'll all get along together in class."

"I'm looking forward to it", she beamed a smile.

Ace looked at Izana with an amused expression. "Kunagiri. Wow, sorry that I just noticed."

"I just figured it out just now too. My little brother is part of your class now huh?" Izana felt like some proud parent whose son had just graduated from school. "How come he didn't tell me?" Rem tugged Izana's sleeves. "Uhm, I haven't seen Machina since an hour ago. He said he'd meet up with me to see Ace but—"

"He's probably thinking about trivial stuff again."

"I'll go look for him—" Izana stopped and pat Rem's head, and looking at Ace. "You've stalled him enough. You do know it's rude to make people wait?"

"I really don't mind if Rem wants to look for her friend. I could help if that would make things more convenient." but Izana shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it'll be better if I look for him myself. You two go on ahead, your classmates might be waiting for you."

Ace nodded and, like a gentleman, offered to guide Rem to their quarters. After walking some distance, he shouted at Izana. "Maybe I'll come back and visit some time. Mind if I bring some friends along?"

"I don't mind at all, and please do. The chocobos seem fond of you."

…

Finally alone, Izana went on to look for his brother.

* * *

><p>"KWEH!"<p>

"I know, I know. Rem's probably mad that I'm skipping our first day for that class." The dark haired youth stroked the feathers of the chocobo lying beside him. He gave a deep sigh and covered his eyes with a vacant arm. "I…I'm not ready to tell nii-san yet."

"Tell me about what?"

The voice that just spoke up was the one person he couldn't face at the moment.

"So Machina, decided to finally become a man and propose to Rem for marriage?" Izana kidded his younger brother. Machina ,in an impulsive response, flushed a shade of red and immediately stood up. "Nii-san! Didn't I tell you to quit with those…stupid ideas of yours!" But his older brother didn't listen, he just kept on teasing him.

"Aww come on, I wouldn't mind having Rem for my sister-in-law. She's really cute."

"Shut it!"

"What? You don't want her? Fine, I'll just make her YOUR in-law then."

"! Don't you even—"

"Never fails to get you worked up huh?" he finally fell silent and sat down near to Machina. The chocobo who was with Machina cuddled near to Izana and he stroke his beak.

"Whenever I don't see Chichiri where the others are, he's usually with you in these places."

"…" Machina didn't say anything and just sat back down on the grass.

They shared a minute of silence admiring the vast green field and enjoying the cool breeze. Izana finally opened up a topic.

"Congratulations on having been chosen to join Class Zero, Machina." Izana said with a bright smile and messed up his little brother's hair.

"How'd you— never mind. You were bound to know about it sooner or later." His surprised face turned to a sad smile. Izana knew this was the reason why he didn't want to show up in class.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me. Normally, other people would be overjoyed to be part of that class. I for one, as your older brother, am very proud that you've been personally appointed to join that division by Headmaster Khalia Chival himself. If it's about the pressure, don't worry. I'm sure you can handle it." His words were encouraging. Machina appreciated that but that didn't seem to ease his worries; he instead shook his head.

"You know that's not my reason. Anyway, sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"Yeah, I think I know you better."

A swift, cool breeze slowly swept the strands of hair on their faces. Izana's hood fell off to his back, fully revealing his face. Machina looked at his older brother's visage and was reminded of some horrible memory. Izana quickly noticed the expression in his eyes and smiled, but it had a certain hint of sadness.

"I told you, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself over something so small."

Machina didn't utter a word but instead, hung his head above and looked at the sky. "Small? That scar- you got that scar because of me. If I had been stronger—" his sentence was cut short when Izana slapped his back.

"Didn't I tell you? None of it was your fault. Case closed."

"…"

"But you know, that's not the reason the reason why I came here looking for you. You don't want my sister-in-law—I mean, Rem pissed right?"

"Nii-san… to be honest, I was thinking of—"

"Declining the offer? I'm not surprised."

Machina smiled. "I know you wouldn't be."

"What are you fussing about? Most people don't even think twice about saying yes to this opportunity."

"I'm not so certain myself. I have conflicting feelings about this. Like the time when I decided to join Rem in this military academy."

Izana stared at his brother for a minute, and then sent up his gaze to the clouds. "Never mind, I think I got the gist of things with regards to your indecisiveness. Then again, it's your decision. You have my support whichever thing you choose. But I've got to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's your fear that's making you unable to decide. While I understand that it's typical, I know you're a much stronger person than that."

"…I hate war. You witness countless people's deaths over something trivial like power, supremacy and such. Humans become tools for that purpose and for what? They'd just end up gaining nothing in return for their valor."

"You know well that our country isn't like that. Man, what are you spouting about?"

"Uhm, I know. It just—crossed my mind. It's a possibility."

"To sum it all up, you're just afraid of losing things important to you. You shouldn't get too wordy with me; I prefer to keep things simple."

"Sorry."

Chichiri moved a bit nearer to Machina and budged his back, as if telling him to make a pillow out of her. Machina complied and did so, and the chocobo continued back with its nap.

"You DO realize people have their own reasons for doing things. Not all of us want to become tools of destruction. Why not find a purpose to have some motivation? You know, like some goal you want to achieve."

"A goal?"

"Yeah", Izana sat back up and showed his little brother the grin he had on his face. "Mine's just something simple. This scar on my face reminds me that I should be stronger for both you and Rem coz' you know, since you guys are the only real family I've got."

"Nii-san…" Machina muttered under his breath, visibly looking deeply moved.

"And you know, a peace treaty is in effect all throughout Orience. So you shouldn't worry about war when it's not happening."

"I understand."

"Another thing, Class Zero isn't exactly how you envision it would be. It's not occupied by uptight people… hold on; well there is one but… whatever. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sure you'll get along with them well. Although that division is renowned for its talented individuals, they're just youngsters who wish to achieve something for themselves. And for others too."

"They'd like to become stronger for others' sakes?"

"They actually share a same objective despite their own personal agenda: they have this desire to protect what's dear to them. And in order for them to do that, they buff their selves up. Sure, their training is different from the usual but it pays off. It's for those 'just in case of emergency' cases."

"You're being awfully wordy yourself, nii-san." Machina managed to laugh off the little traces of tears that started to form in his eyes. "I can relate myself to them in more ways than one, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks to you, I've finally decided. Thank you, nii-san." Machina flashed his big brother a childish smile, the sincere appreciation was visible in that expression.

"Ugh, that's too sappy bro!" Izana grabbed his brother for a headlock and started messing with his hair. They shared a moment of laughs before returning to campus.

* * *

><p>At the hallways of Presterium Suzaku…<p>

"I'm sorry for holding you up like this, Ace."

"No worries. You'd be more comfortable if he was with you, right?"

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll make sure to give him a piece of my mind once he shows up."

"I-I'm sure there's no need for that."

They heard footsteps nearing to where they were and to Rem's delight, Machina finally showed up.

"Sorry for the wait—"

"You were planning to ditch this first meeting, weren't you?" Of course, she wasted no time in lecturing him.

* * *

><p>Ace led the way to their corridor and stopped when they reached a golden door to a particular room. It had a symbol of Rubrum's emblem at the center: the vermillion bird of the south, the phoenix Suzaku.<p>

"Pretty flashy for a door huh?", Ace jokingly commented.

Rem tugged Machina's uniform. "I'm a bit nervous."

Machina took her hand and smiled. "It'll be alright." Hearing that made her at ease.

As the doors slowly opened, the scene of a bright and rowdy room greeted them. The Class Zero students piped down the noise and turned their heads to look at the newcomers that were with Ace.

Kurasame stood up from a corner and walked back to the center area of the room. "Took you guys long enough. Come in and please introduce yourselves."

Welcome to Class Zero.


End file.
